theeventfandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:Episode Discussion
=S01E01: I Haven't Told You Everything= = Episode In Chronological Order = Thirteen Months Earlier (8/2009) Mount Inostranka, Alaska It's night time at Mount Inostranka, at what appears to be some kind of prison facility. Several armed men escort a hooded prisoner, William, through the blizzard to the holding area. Simon Lee tells Sophia that his group recaptured William who was "hiding in plain sight" in Los Angeles. Sophia seems amazed William was found after "all this time." Simon tells Sophia that William is trying to buy his freedom by telling his captors about "the event." Sophia tells Simon to do whatever it takes to change William's mind. Simon counters with a suggestion they "they be told so they can prepare," that there's a new president who may help. Sophia argues that General Whitman "and the others" will never let the president find out about Mount Inostranka. Sophia implores Simon, who is her only conduit to "her people out there" that if her people on the outside are having doubts, that Simon must reason with them because "we have to protect ourselves." Simon, reluctantly agrees and Sophia, who we now see is handcuffed to the table, is escorted back to her quarters. The Whitehouse President Elias Martinez scolds Director of National Intelligence, Sterling Blake, about information contained within a top-secret file, information that by all rights should have been divulged to him upon taking office. Blake plays the "plausible deniability" card but President Martinez won't have it. President demands confirmation on the truth of the contents of the file, and then asks how many are detained at Mount Inostranka, to which Blake responds 97 detainees. Blake asks the president how the file came to be in his possession, but the president denies him an answer. Blake tries to assure the president the CIA is well in control of the situation, but president demands to meet the detainees described in the file. Mount Inostranka, Alaska The president and his entourage arrive by helicopter. They enter the facility which resembles a giant warehouse distillery but with plumbing that leaks uncontrollably. General Whitman announces he has assembled the detainees in the mess hall, as the president asked. President Martinez demands to see how they live and their research labs. General Whitman reminds the president he also wanted to meet their leader. The guards escort the president through several locked doors and through a long corridor, where they come upon a harmless-looking woman under guarded escort. She steps toward the president and introduces herself as Sophia. Eleven Days Earlier (9/2010) Buchanan Residence – Atlanta, Georgia Leila Buchanan toils in the kitchen, her 7-year-old hyperactive sister, Samantha Buchanan, plays nearby bouncing a ball. Leila's mother, Valerie, walks in with a sweater and warns Leila how cold it can get on a cruise ship. Samantha retreats from the kitchen to the family room and commences to jump repeatedly on the couch. Leila agrees to wear the sweater while the mom admonishes Samantha to stop with the couch jumping. Samantha then asks to be taken on a cruise and Leila agrees to do so at some point in the future. Elsewhere on the premises, Sean Walker and Michael Buchanan, Leila's father, enter the guesthouse as Sean gives him contact information and the itinerary for Sean and Leila's trip. Sean stammers nervously as he build up the courage to ask Michael for permission to marry Leila. Michael, appreciative of Sean's respect, gives his blessing. Later that day, outside on the driveway, everyone exchanges goodbyes. Sean and Leila take passenger seates while Michael takes wheel of the Mercedes. As he turns the ignition, Michael utters "Cleared for Departure." We see Michael's car leave the Buchanan property. Eight Days Earlier (9/2010) Cruise Ship en route to St Lucia Sean Walker and Leila Buchanan exit their cabin to disembark the cruise liner. St Lucia Later, Sean is on the beach looking at an engagement ring as Leila exits the surf toward Sean. Sean quickly closes the ring's case conceals it as he reaches up and embraces Leila. He suggests they get lunch and then do a little hiking. Not long after, Sean and Leila are hiking on an elevated path near the shoreline, Sean screws up the courage to propose to Leila by recounting how when they first met five years before he was smitten. But before he can get the words out of his mouth, they both hear shouting. A man yelling for help. Sean and Leila run toward the voice and find Greg standing at the edge of a cliff yelling as he watches a woman in the water below. Greg pleads for help, that his girlfriend fell over the cliff into the surf while possibly taking a picture and may have hit her head. He shows Sean his left arm, which is in a cast. Over Leila's protests, Sean immediately snaps to action, strips down to his shorts, dives into the water and rescues the woman, whom we later learn is Vicky Roberts. Leila watches on helplessly. Later that afternoon, Sean, Leila, Vicky and Greg relax beachside at the resort. Sean tries to maneuver a graceful exit for him and Leila, but Vicky insists buying everyone another round of drinks. Buchanan Residence - Atlanta, Georgia Michael Buchanan, in a bathroom, washes water over his face and dabs his face dry. He stares at his reflection for a few moments, clearly unsettled. The rain outside is coming down in bucket-fulls. A few moments later Michael is telling his wife he thinks she should give their daughter, Leila, a little more space. A friendly exchange of tit-for-tat ensues but then Michael reminds is wife Leila is not seven any more. Samantha, in the other room doing homework asks what’s wrong with seven. After a few moments, Michael agrees to call his daughter. Buchanan Residence - Atlanta, Georgia and St Lucia Resort Vicky and Greg affectingly celebrate her survival while Leila's phone rings, it's her dad, Michael. She steps away to take the call. Michael Buchanan struggles to hear Leila's voice over the phone through noise of the Atlanta rainfall, the TV tuned to MSNBC featuring footage of President signing a healthcare bill, and sound of party music coming in over the phone. As Leila tells her dad about her new "friends," Vicky gives her a curious glance. Michael pauses the DVR just as Leila explains she, too, is having trouble hearing the phone call with all the noise. Meanwhile, Valerie Buchanan glances out the window and notices Samantha’s bicycle outside in the pouring rain. She tells Samantha to go outside and put the bike away. After a little protesting, Samantha begrudgingly agrees to comply. Leila offers to call her dad back the next morning. They hang up. St Lucia Resort Leila returns to her group as Vicky also returns with fresh drinks. She suggests they all hang out for the rest of the cruise; do excursions, go snorkeling (Greg can't go because of his cast), and just spend time together. After a little of Vicky's chiding, Sean and Leila agree (why not). Buchanan Residence - Atlanta, Georgia Samantha heads to the hallway door toward her bicycle. She ponders for a moment while looking at the rain. As she opens the door and steps out on the porch, a dark figure grabs her, covering her mouth and muffling her scream and carting her away. Two others step into the house, sidearms drawn, retracing Samantha’s steps. One of the figures appears to be hooded and the other is a woman with light brown hair. Michael and his wife continue affectionate banter regarding Leila just as the two figures emerge into the kitchen. Michael’s wife screams as the hooded one fires a sidearm. The woman also fires her sidearm. Cruise Ship, St Lucia Later that evening, Sean and Leila return to their cabin inebriated after partying the entire afternoon with their "new friends." Sean recognizes the fritzing light in the corridor as the one just outside their room while Leila fumbles with their room key. After they enter, Leila says she's had too much to drink and begs off Sean's romantic advances. Sean embraces Leila and persuades her to agree to have a romantic dinner on Antigua, just the two of them. Leila agrees and excuses herself to the restroom. She tells Sean about the phone call with her dad, and Sean digs out the box containing the engagement ring he'd intended to present to Leila before they were interrupted by Greg. He places the ring into the safe located in the closet of the cabin. Seven Days Earlier Antigua Sean and Vicky are snorkeling in the waters off Antigua. They explore underwater and snap a few pictures. On the boat back to the cruise liner, Sean and Vicky talk about their day, and Sean asks how Greg got that cast. Vicky passes it off as his clumsiness during a jungle excursion. They look at pictures on the digital camera’s display and Vicky declares Leila is going to be sorry she missed the adventure. Sean explains Leila was hung over, but Vicky suggests something a little more racy accounts for her absence. Vicky gets a little fresh with Sean, poking him in the ribs and leaning in a little too close for Sean’s comfort. Vicky then chides Sean to take yet another picture of the two of them, and over his protests, she takes the camera from him, wraps her arm around his shoulder and snaps a two shot. On the Cruise Liner Sean scrambles up the escalator to the cruise ship’s main deck, and proceeds to his cabin, the door just past the fritzing light. But his key won’t open the door, so he knocks calls for Leila to open the door. Upon hearing silence, he then returns to the concierge desk asking for a new key. He gives name and the attendant types it in, but the computer responds “No Match Found.” The attendant then asks for the cabin number, to which Sean responds “5314.” But when the attendant enters the number, the computer shows the occupants as Jason B and Marla Olsen, 13759 DeMaio Way, New York, New York 14510 (Note: This is zip-code actually for Mt Morris NY, some 320 miles from NYC, and there is no DeMaio Way anywhere in New York state). The attendant apologizes to Sean telling him there is someone else in 5314, but Sean reaffirms the room is his. The attendant suggests Sean is misremembering the room number but Sean indicates it’s his room. The attendant tries again, but the same party (Mr and Mrs Olsen) are the room’s occupants. Sean is clearly confused by this and tells the attendant about his sick girlfriend being in the room, and then insists he be let into his cabin. Later, Sean leads an officer from the ship’s security to the room. He describes the room and explains he’s been there for four days, and then points out the fritzing light which was his landmark for finding his room before. He then inserts the key and shows the officer that his key doesn’t work. The officer knocks on the door, which opens to reveal Jason Olsen. The officer apologizes to Jason, but Sean bursts in looking for Leila. Inside is Marla Olsen, who asks about the intrusion. Sean looks around. No Leila! He asks Marla where his girlfriend is. Marla stands with her arms crossed. Sean looks in the bathroom and calls out for Leila. He then approaches the Olsens and the security officer and asks where is Leila. Jason stands his ground as Sean demands some answers. The security officer then forcefully escorts Sean from the room. Later, at the concierge desk, the attendant explains there is no record in the computer of Sean or his girlfriend. The security officer demands some identification to which Sean explains is in his cabin on the ship. The security officer asks Sean to follow him to the security office, but Sean instead suggests he call Leila. He enters her number into his cell phone but a recording plays back saying that the number is not in service. He tries again, same results. He starts to panic and decides to call the Buchanans. Buchanan Residence - Atlanta, Georgia At the Buchanan Residence, the TV DVR is still paused from when Leila called the previous day. On the floor is a pool of blood and a human hand (possibly Valerie Buchanan, Leila’s mother) is poised above it. The answering machine picks up and Sean leaves a message asking to be called back as soon as his message is heard. On the Cruise Liner The security officer moves to take Sean into custody as Sean considers his options. He walks with the officer a few feet, but then turns and runs toward the nearest exit. About 30 minutes prior to take off (9/20/2010) Miami Airport Michael Buchanan walks though the airport, down the concourse and toward gate 211. He’s wearing an airline captain’s uniform. He exchanges a glance with the gate attendant who acknowledges him with a smile of familiarity. Michael continues down the jet-way and into the plane, Avias Airlines flight 514. Lead flight attendant, Maureen Donavan, introduces herself to Captain Michael Buchannan and acknowledges his as the captain. Michael stows his gear and steps into the flight deck. The co-pilot also acknowledges Michael and expresses mild surprise, and says he expected to fly with Davies. Michael seemingly shrugs it off to a scheduling change and gives one last glance at the cabin as he closes the door to the flight deck. As he does, the co-pilot gives him the weather report from Miami to San Paulo. 23 Minutes Earlier (9/20/2010) Miami Airport At the Miami airport gate 211, Avias Airlines flight 514 for San Paolo concludes boarding and prepares for takeoff. Flight attendants patrol the aisles checking for seat-belts and tray-tables and electronics, and attending to overhead compartments. One of the flight attendants notices activity in the lavatory and opens the door, finding Sean Walker, who nervously agrees to take a seat. As he leaves the lavatory, we notice a blue canvas bag sticking out of the lavatory's waste bin. Downtown Miami Simon Lee drives a black Ford SUV (bearing Florida plates) recklessly through the streets of Miami, dodging in and out of traffic. As he drives, he dials the Miami Airport Control Tower and after several rings the control tower supervisor, Fred Decasta, picks up. Simon tells Fred there is a terrorist on Avias flight 514 and it must be stopped or many people will die. Miami Airport Meanwhile, several men in suits run through the airport concourse, ostensibly toward gate 211. Sean Walker glances from his seat on the plane through the window and into the airport terminal; he notices the running men. After a brief exchange, Simon says there is a bomb on the plane, and Fred reluctantly agrees to divert the plane to the "emergency bomb area." The air traffic controller assigned to Avias 514 attempts to establish radio contact but then realizes his instruments indicate the airliner has turned off its transponder. Suddenly the radar system and all the instrumentation in the tower goes dead. The personnel in the tower stand by helplessly as they see the airliner taxi for past the tower. Simon overhears this predicament and decides on another course of action; to stop the plane using the SUV! As the airliner taxis for the runway, Sean, now settled into his seat, glances through the window and notices a black Ford SUV driving on a service road that runs in parallel to the runway keeping pace with the airliner and trying to overtake it. This seems to agitate Sean who continues to watch as Simon attempts, in vain, to stop the airliner using the SUV. Avias flight 514, takes flight. Simon yells furiously as the plane ascends, and as he does, a male voice on an unseen radio asks Simon "did you intercept him?" Simon tells the voice he couldn't stop him, and that they are now airborne. Somewhere Over Miami Avias flight 514 As Sean realizes the plane is airborne, he ponders the situation, and then unbuckles his seat belt. He quickly heads toward the flight deck where flight attendant, Maureen Donavan, confronts him and orders him back to his seat. Sean draws a handgun, points it at Maureen Donavan, and orders her to stand in a nearby corner. Sean begins pounding on the door to the flight deck and yells, telling Michael Buchanan, the pilot, that he doesn't "have to do this" and that if he opens the door they can figure something out. Two male passengers attempt to enter the galley, but Sean points his gun at them and orders them back to their seats. Sean demands the Maureen Donavan open the door but she says she cannot. Sean then demands she tell him how to use the intercom so he can speak with the pilot. Sean picks up the phone, presses this middle button and pleads with Michael to act now and open the door. As Sean's back is turned, an air marshal with his side arm drawn at Sean's head, orders Sean to drop the gun. Sean obeys but appeals to the air marshal. He tells the marshal they have to get into the flight deck, but the marshal orders Sean to put his hands behind his back. As Sean complies, a gunshot is heard coming beyond the door and from inside the flight deck. The air marshal realizes there is more to the story. President's Retreat, Coral Gables, Miami, Florida Celebrants have gathered at the presidential retreat for the president's son as well as for a big announcement from President Elias Martinez; an announcement involving the detainees. As the birthday cake is cut, Vice President Raymond Jarvis takes the president aside, whispers in his ear as the president glances up to see his Director of National Intelligence, Sterling Blake, and General Whitman waiting nearby. The president excuses himself and joins his Vice President, Blake and Whitman in the main house. Inside the house, Director Blake, VP Jarvis and General Whitman urge the president to reconsider making the announcement about the detainees and closing the Mount Inostranka facility. Director Blake accuses the president that his attitude about the detainees is colored by his experiences as a youth in Cuba, especially when the safety of the American citizens is at stake. Blake argues that sacrificing the safety of a few to safeguard the many is done all the time, and that now is not the time to free the detainees. The president disagrees and says the detainees are entitled to basic human rights even if they are not American. He says his view of America is in conflict with how the detainees have been treated. But, Blake points out that freeing the detainees will make a lot of Americans nervous, including himself, and that it's impossible to reassure Americans when, after keeping the detainees locked up for so long, they still don't have any answers yet. Vice President Jarvis reminds the president that they don't have enough information to feel safe enough to let the detainees out. General Whitman suggests it's not too late to delay the big announcement, but the president reminds everyone in the room that the information is already out. Director Blake concedes the announcement about detainees can go forward but begs the president not to set the detainees free. A little later, reporters prepare for the impending announcement outside the compound as the president and Sophia Maguire walk together through the house toward the press core. Sophia reminds the president they have waited for this moment for a long time. President enquires of his assistant, Rachel, if all is ready. Rachel is on her headset asking for the whereabouts of the Vice President. The male voice in her earpiece informs her that the VP left over an hour ago as did Director Sterling, but Rachel argues with the voice on her headset, insisting that the Vice President was supposed to accompany the President for the press conference. Meanwhile, nearby Secret Service agents are receiving alerts in their earpieces. Somewhere Over Miami Avias flight 514 Without warning, the airliner lurches, banking a hard left, evidently from a course correction which sends Sean, the air marshal and Maureen Donavan to the deck; the passengers scream. Sean regains his footing, and as does the air marshal demands to know who is piloting the plane. Sean begs the sky marshal hear him out, that unless someone opens the door to the flight deck, the plane will be used as a live bomb. The marshal agrees and orders Maureen Donavan to unlock the door to the flight deck. But just as she enters the unlock code, lights on the key pad change, indicating the manual override on the lock has just been engaged. Sean yells at Michael through the door, but another noise attracts everyone’s attention, the jet engines of military fighter jets, one on each side of the airliner. Everyone realizes now that they are about to be shot down. The airliner lurches as it reduces altitude, causing all standing to lose their footing again. Sean, now on the deck grabs the intercom and yells for Michael to answer. Inside the flight deck, Michael Buchannan steadies the yoke, tears streaming from his determined eyes. Over the radio, the fighter pilot tells him this is his final warning; through the window, Michael sees the fighter jet, and over the intercom he hears Sean calling his name. Michael’s resolve turns to numbness and he glances through the wind shield ahead toward his destination, the president’s retreat. President's Retreat, Coral Gables, Miami, Florida Outside, attendants are cleaning up after the birthday party. More nearby Secret Service agents come to on alert. All at once, every agent leaves his post and heads to the house where the President is exchanging small talk with Sophia. This urgency is not lost on the civilians and the reporters. Secret Service burst into the meeting between the president and Sophia, and agents begin escorting President Martinez and Sophia to vehicles parked nearby. An agent briefs the president that all radar capability has been lost and the entire system on the Eastern Seaboard is down, suggesting an attack is underway. This stuns the president and he begins asking about his family. Avias flight 514 Michael begins weeping now. Sean tells Michael that “whatever they promised you, they can’t be trusted,” and that the two of them can come up with something; together, they’ll find her, the he loves Leila, too. He tells Michael that Leila would never want him to do this (crash the plane into the president) for her. President's Retreat, Coral Gables, Miami, Florida After being escorted to the car where the First Lady and his son are waiting, President Martinez reaches to close the door and looks up to see an airliner heading in their direction, bearing down on them. It's too late! 1:59 pm President's Retreat, Coral Gables, Miami, Florida Chaos everywhere. Prop-wash sends everything that isn’t nailed down flying away. News vans with reporters and camera-men are all assembled as a sound from the sky attracts their attention. On the causeway that leads to the presidential retreat, Simon Lee at the wheel of his black Ford SUV speeds toward the apparent destination of Avias flight 514. He yells into his radio or cell phone “if you’re going to do it, do it now!” Somewhere Over Miami Simon Lee is speaking to a fighter pilot. The pilot starts to acknowledge Simon’s order, but then reports something is jamming his system and then radios a mayday broadcast. His fighter jet veers off. Avias flight 514 Michael sees the fighter jet veer off as he steadies the yoke; he ignores the alarm blaring, a warning the plane is too low. Ahead, the view of the president’s retreat fills his view. 2:00 pm All eyes are now skyward, the reporters, civilians, President Martinez and his family, the secret service and Sophia Maguire are all paralyzed with fear as they see the airliner, too close now to allow them to flee to safety. Suddenly, in the sky around the Avias airliner, a bright purple-ish light engulfs the plane and blinds the onlookers on the ground for a few moments. Everyone feels a shockwave as the light disappears, taking Avias flight 514 with it. The light dissipates, and Sophia Maguire gazes in wonder at what just happened. The scene becomes calm but in the aftermath, the retreat looks like a tornado struck. Back in the president’s van, the first lady and the president wonder what happened. The Secret Service check to see if the first family is okay. Sophia continues looking up in the sky where the jetliner disappeared while the Secret Service agents scan the horizon looking for other possible threats. She exclaims out loud, that “they saved us!” And this surprises President Martinez. With a look of shock on his face, he asks who saved them. Sophia Maguire turns to President Martinez and in a somber voice exclaims, “I haven’t told you everything!” The president fixes his eyes, like lasers, into Sophia’s, his shock turns to that of betrayal.